The present invention relates to a deflectable trunnion assembly that has a deflectable eye. The trunnion assembly is attached to a pulley block of a hoist.
In the prior art, non-deflectable trunnion assemblies are shown. Such assemblies have bearing assemblies which will allow for rotation of an eye member or hook of the trunnion assembly. However, such trunnion assemblies are not designed to allow for deflection of the eye member or hook of the trunnion assembly, away from the longitudinal axis of the trunnion assembly.
One such non-deflectable trunnion assembly is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,745. The hook is rotatable within the trunnion assembly. However, provision has not been made in the trunnion assembly for the hook to be deflectable away from the longitudinal axis of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 131,594 shows an eye member connected to a ball. The ball moves in a socket formed in an extension of a pulley block. However, the patent does not show or suggest a trunnion assembly that has a deflectable and rotatable bearing assembly in a trunnion block for holding a load.
The disclosed deflectable trunnion assembly of the present invention will allow for easy rotation and deflection even though when the trunnion assembly is subjected to heavy loads, since it has a deflectable and rotable bearing assembly therein.